historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
VENATORLUNA "Jäger des Mondes"
'' "The dark Time Buch I" '' '' "Das dunkle Zeitalter" '' S'eit dem Zeitalter der Legenden gibt es die Kräfte des Böse sowie des Gute in der alten Welt. Denn die eine kann nicht ohne die andere existieren. Die Magier nennen es das „Große Gleichgewicht“. Solange dieses Gleichgewicht der Kräfte ausgeglichen ist, wird der Schatten das Licht nicht verdrängen. Doch seit dem Zeitalter der Legenden gibt es Wesen, die nur danach streben die ewige Finsternis über die Welt zu bringen. Dazu ist ihnen jedes Mittel recht. Die Kinder der Nacht, so nennt man sie, streben nach der Macht. Nach einem Zeitalter an dem die Tage kurz und die Nächte lange sind. Wo sie über alles Leben herrschen und niemand ihnen Gewachsen ist. Sie sind das Gesicht des Bösen und ihre Herzen finster wie die Nacht. Sie laben sich an dem Blut der Lebenden oder nähren sich an deren Fleisch. Sie genießen die Furcht ihrer Opfer und deren Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sie existieren nur um die Welt der Lebenden heim zu suchen und diese zu unterdrücken. '''''Das Böse hat viele Gesichter und viele Namen. Doch kann der Schein auch trüben. Nicht alles was finstere Züge hat muss ein Diener der Finsternis sein. Vielen sieht man nicht an, dass ihre Herzen finster sind und ihr Wesen böse. VENATORLUNA Jäger des Mondes center|550px Prolog; I'n der Wintermitte des dritten Zeitalters erblickten zwei Söhne das Licht der Welt. Obwohl sie wohlbehütet aufwuchsen und ihnen nur die Liebe ihrer Eltern zu teil kamen, geschah etwas schreckliches. Bei einer Reise stürzte der eine Sohn vom Rücken seines Pferdes und fiel mehre Tage in eine tiefe Ohnmacht. Die Heiler des Grafen waren machtlos und auch einige Magier konnten dem Jungen nicht helfen. Nach sechs Tagen und sechs Minuten wachte der Junge am sechsten Tag des Monats wieder auf. Er war nicht mehr der selbe doch schenkten ihm die Eltern weiter ihre volle Liebe. In den folgenden Jahren wurde der Junge immer bösartiger bis es seine Eltern nicht mehr übersehen konnten. Sie baten ihren vertrauten Magier und ihren Hofarzt um Rat. Beide sahen sich ratlos und konnten ihrem Herrn nicht helfen. So hofften sie weiter das ihr Sohn wieder der alte wurde. Mit den folgen Jahren verschlimmerte sich der Junge weiter. Schließlich versuchte er eines Nachts seinen Bruder zu ermorden. Nur das beherzte Eingreifen des Vaters konnte schlimmeres verhindern. Voller Zorn verbannte er seinen bösen Sohn und verließ mit der restlichen Familie das Land. Doch der Alptraum sollte weiter gehen. Aus dem Jungen wurde ein sadistischer Herrscher der seine Umgebung mit brutaler Gewalt unterjochte. Er versklavte die arbeitsfähigen Männer, folterte die Alten und Schwachen. Die Mädchen und Frauen schändete er selbst oder ließ diese von seinen Kriegern in seiner Gegenwart vergewaltigen. D'''em alten Grafen zerriss es das Herz jetzt völlig. Er konnte seinen eigenen Sohn nicht töten, durfte aber dessen Gräueltaten nicht tatenlos zusehen. Erneut bat er seine treusten Berater um Rat. Sie kamen zu dem Entschluss das man den finsteren Herrscher umbringen müsse, damit er kein Leid mehr über sein Umland bringen konnte. Schwerem Herzens setzte er einen Attentäter auf seinen Sohn an, dem er seinen Hofmagier zur Seite stellte. Es gelang dem Attentäter den finsteren Herrscher schwer zu verletzen. Der Magier verbannte den im Sterben liegenden Sohn seines Herrn auf eine entlegene Festung wo er vereinsamt sterben sollte. Ab diesem Tage kehrte wieder Frieden in den Ländern ein. Doch vor aller Augen verborgen sollte das Böse überleben. Denn während er in den letzten Atemzügen lag, ging der böse Herrscher einen Pakt mit der Finsternis ein. Er durfte weiterleben doch musste er nun das Blut anderer Menschen trinken. Der Vater spürte dies und schickte erneut seinen Hofmagier aus. Dieser sollte dafür sorgen, dass der böse Sohn seine Festung nicht mehr verlassen kann. Der Magier tat dies in dem er den Sohn erneut verbannte und die Tür zur finsteren Festung versiegelte. Doch auch dies hielt den bösen Sohn nicht auf, da die Finsternis im Flügel schenkte. ''Nachwort D'ies war der Beginn eines Albtraums der sich bis heute fortsetzt. Niemand vermochte zu wissen wie man ihn beende. So fand das Böse eine feste Gestalt auf der alten Welt. Doch ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis irgend jemand einen Weg findet und den Mut aufbringt, sich dem Herrn der Finsternis zu stellen. '''''Kapitel 1: DEEP IN THE WOOD! "Die Jagd hat begonnen!" Kapitel 2: ANIMAUX DE CROUTE "Krustentiere" Kapitel 3:THE VILLAGE "DAS DORF" Epilog; „'''S'etzten wir unser Gespräch in meinem Lesezimmer fort,“ antwortete Victor und bat Kimbra die Kerzen im Speisezimmer zu löschen, „denn dort kann ich es euch noch besser erklären.“ Die Freunde suchten sich alle einen Platz in dem gemütlich eingerichteten Lesezimmer, während Victor einige Bücher und Karten aus den Regalen holte. Kimbra räumte den Tisch im Speisezimmer ab und löschte die Kerzen. Danach machte sie sich noch einmal zum Dorf auf. Sie wollte sehen ob die überlebenden Dorfbewohner mit dem Aufräumen begonnen oder die schwarzen Reiter erneut angegriffen hatten. Dazu hatte ihr Victor einen Auftrag gegeben, der sie ohne hin zwang noch mal ins Dorf zu gehen. Zeitgleich breitete Victor auf einem großen runden Tisch eine Karte aus. Daneben legte er ein altes und reich verziertes Buch, was er auf der Stelle aufschlug. „Nun zu dem, was mich auf die zerrissene Karte aufmerksam machte,“ begann der Hüne und zeigte auf das Buch, „dieses Buch hat die Frau des Müllers vor drei Jahren in das Dorf gebracht.“ „Wo her weiß ich nicht und der einzige der es noch wissen konnte,“ gab Victor zu denken, „kam bei dem Angriff heute ums leben, eben der Mann der Frau.“ „Doch das war noch nicht alles,“ betonte der Hüne und legte seine hohe Stirn in Falten, „acht Männer aus dem Dorf, vermutlich gute Freunde oder Bekannte des Müllers, wurden in das Geheimnis eingeweiht.“ „Ob sie im Buch gelesen hatten kann ich euch nicht sagen,“ setzte Victor seine Erklärung fort, „ich nehme es aber stark an, schließlich verließen sie vor einem Jahr mit dem Buch das Dorf.“ Der Hüne zeigte auf eine Stelle auf der Karte, „hier fand der erste Angriff statt.“ „Die Acht wurden hier von den schwarzen Reitern aufgerieben,“ erinnerte sich Victor, „Sieben entkamen und der Achte mit dem Buch wurde getötet.“ „Doch in all dem Chaos,“ beendete der Hüne den ersten Teil, „vergasen sie das Buch bei der Leiche.“ Die sieben Wolfsmenschen folgten den Worten ihres alten Freundes aufmerksam. „So kam das Buch also in deinen Besitz?“ erkundigte sich Sicarius, „du hast es bei der Leiche gefunden.“ Victor nickte, „ich kam mehr zufällig zum Ort des Geschehens, nur noch der Körper des Mannes lag im verschneiten Gras.“ „Ich untersuchte ihn sofort,“ meinte Victor und seine Augen wurden traurig, „dabei fand ich das Buch.“ „Leider besiegelte es auch mein Schicksal,“ bedauerte der Hüne, „einige Dorfbewohner sahen mich dabei, sie beschuldigten mich des Mordes an dem Mann.“'' „'''S'ie konnten es mir zwar nicht beweisen,“ meinte Victor und klang wieder zuversichtlich, „doch gingen sie mir von da an aus dem Weg.“ „Was hat das mit der zerrissenen Karte zu tun?“ wollte Sanguinis wissen, „welche Rolle spielt dieses Buch dabei?“ „In diesem Buch wird von einem Schatz berichtet,“ sprach der Hüne und schlug die Seite auf, „die Karte, die zu dem Schatz führt, sollte sich in einer Ruine im Schattengebirge befinden.“ „Aber unsere Kartenstücke führen nicht zu einem Schatz,“ meinte Sicarius mit gerunzelter Stirn, „sie führt zu etwas anderem.“ „Das scheinen die schwarzen Reiter auch zu wissen,“ bemerkte Victor und zeigte auf einen Absatz der Seite, „die Sieben mussten dies wohl auch festgestellt haben.“ „Deshalb zerrissen sie die Karte,“ schlussfolgerte Sanguinis und zog die drei Kartenstücke aus seinem Beutel, „dadurch zogen sie den Fluch auf sich, jenen der sie an die schwarzen Reiter verriet?“ „Das denke ich auch,“ bestätigte Victor und schlug das Buch zu, „hätten sie die Karte nicht beschädigt, würden die schwarzen Reiter sie nicht gefunden haben.“ Ragna hatte die ganze Zeit nur zugehört ohne etwas zusagen. Er wiederholte alles noch mal in seinem Kopf und sortierte seine Gedanken. „Diese Reiter glauben das die Kartenstücke im Dorf versteckt sind,“ sagte der Wolfsmensch und sah seine Freunde an, „deshalb kommen sie immer wieder in das Dorf zurück.“ „Das tun sie solange bis sie die Kartenstücke gefunden haben,“ betonte der Lykaner finster, „oder keiner mehr am Leben ist, der in das Geheimnis eingeweiht wurde.“ Zur gleichen Zeit schlich Kimbra durch die Straßen des Dorfes. Die Häuser waren notdürftig repariert worden und auf dem Friedhof frische Gräber zu erkennen. Die erschlagenen Angreifer hatten die Überlebenden neben dem Haus des Gebers am Dorfrand aufgehäuft. Das Wolfsmädchen trat an den Leichenberg heran und musterte ihn. Die Körper wiesen erste Erfrierungen auf und waren noch stärker verblast. Frischer Schnee begann sie langsam ab zudecken.'' Nachwort D'as Mädchen zog eine Leiche von dem Haufen herunter und hinter sich her. Wieder war da dieses verborgene Neigung von dem Menschenfleisch zu kosten. Doch Kimbra riss sich zusammen, sie hatte es von Victor gelernt wie sie sich gegen ihre Gelüste wehren konnte. An einem Haus blieb sie stehen. Das Wolfsmädchen warf einen Blick hinein und erblickte ein junges Paar das sich liebte. Da war wieder dieses weitere Gefühl was ihr zu schaffen machte. Sie wollte auch lieben doch auch wieder nicht. Kimbra rief sich ihre Aufgabe die Victor ihr gegeben hatte wieder in Erinnerung und zog die Leiche weiter aus dem Dorf fort. '''''Nachwort Wieder in der Burgruine angekommen, brachte sie den Körper in das Labor, dass Victor im Kellergewölbe eingerichtet hatte. Danach eilte sie in ihr Zimmer um etwas Schlaf zu finden. Charaktere: Die Wolfsmenschen Bild:Werwolf Gabriel Van Helsing 1.JPG| Gabriel Bild:Werwolf Lykan Sanguinis 1.JPG| Lykan Sanguinis Bild:Werwolf Noctis Caelum 1.JPG| Noctis Bild:Werwolf Kadaj 1.JPG| Lupus Bild:Werwolf Loz 1.JPG| Ragna Bild:Werwolf Vincent Valentine 1.JPG| Vincent Bild:Werwolf Yazoo Sicarius 1.JPG| Sicarius Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:JadekaiserKategorie:ChronikKategorie:Übersicht